For Better or for Worse
by futuristicVisionary
Summary: Hello! This is a Fanfiction where we have Mr. Peabody x Sherman ship... if you don't like that pairing it's fine; the shipping doesn't start in the first couple of chapters. Please give me feedback. Also, if anyone knows how to add photos to the cover, please inform me. Thank you!


Administrator Notice:

Hello Reader! Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction! Now, if you have seen the movie Mr. Peabody and Sherman, then you might be looking for this. Unless, of course, you ship Penny and Sherman together. But for those several people whom might want to read something with Mr. Peabody x Sherman, then you have indeed come to the correct story. Somethings I would like to say before you read, if I may;

1) Since I am fairly new to writing fan fictions so formally on a website which is completely dedicated to it, I might just turn out to be unbearably horrible at this. And if so, any sort of feedback is nice!

2) If you dont offend me whatsoever unless you rudely prompt that my ship isnd be asking me, then feel free to ask for it I suppose. But I wont worry.

4) One more thing for this particular fan fiction; If you didn shall we saydescriptiveThat can He thought to himself as he calmly slipped on his night shoes and eased his weight onto his legs. Today was his eighteenth birthday, as hard as it was to believe. He had grown up to be a fair height and quite the gentleman, which was to be expected thanks to Mr. Peabody. Today was also a school day, or at least he thought. But since Mr. Peabody hadnWas he watching T.V?ve been brought along most likely. So what was so important this time that no information was exchanged between this unscheduled departure? Sherman was about to go and scan the house for him, but decided to look at what was being talked about on the news. It did seem quite serious.

back to the main story. It seems that citizens have been trying to evacuate the following areas;

Vermont, Massachusetts, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania.

Officials have been stating that this short will soon pass, and that no one has anything to worry about. Local scientists are currently testing samples for the small bacteria. Civilians have been told to stay indoors. Reasons for this are still unknown. There are several unidentified people with dangerous backgrounds who came from the N.Y. prison roaming around as well. Wes two-seater scooter was parked below. He slid the glass door open as he anticipated the sounds of people honking and yelling from below. But to his utter shock, it was completely silent. Someone yelled off in the distance, but besides that, it was almost serene. Almost no cars were anywhere, and neither was the scooter. t have

Walking back inside and sliding the door closed, Sherman decided that he would leave a note for Mr. Peabody saying,

Sorry for leaving so abruptly;

I dons waves from the door and his clanking tap shoes which he put on due to the fact they were the first pair he saw. Finally reaching the elevator, he pushed the down button. But to his dismay, the light didnt a power out, since the hall lights were working; they were actually on emergency power. this is really weird.t like going down in confined areas. Maybe it was a phobia. Opening the door to the stairway, he looked down the middle area to the bottom floor. The door down at the bottom was actually open, and strangely the only supply of light since the door to his floor closed and none of the lights worked in here.

He did reach the bottom fine, but looking up now at all the stairs, he realized how ominously dark it really was. Breathing heavily for a little, he walked out of the stairway to greet himself with the light. At the bottom floor, it was quite bright since none of the curtains were closed. He walked out onto the streets, a newspaper rolling in a circle like a tumbleweed at his feet. His house was near a bus stop which was actually quite popular, yet there wasnWhat in the world is going on?Hello? Mr. Peabody, are you around here?Hello? Is someone over there?Oh my god are you alright mister? Do you have any idea on what is going on?t recognizable.

come over here and help ..!Do you wanna play a game? Kids like games right?Fuck, what am I going to do Sherman tried to kick the man in his groin, but was blocked as he tried to. re a feisty one aren** Sherman stared at him through misty glasses. ll give ya a treat! You can lick it all up like a good puppy huh?**Stop it you creep** He tried to squirm away, and again wasn**Fine. How ll come and find you. And when I find youll find out soon 

** Sherman turned away from his house, afraid that the man might want to find where he lived and come there too. He heard the man yell and he began to feel his raspy breathing start again. Turning around, he saw the man running incredibly fast towards him. It wasnt usually fear involved unlike this time. He began to slow down, ending up tripping over something due to his weak legs. He hit his head, but just before blanking out, heard several punches being lashed out. **

**erman! Sherman? Oh Sherman. Are you alright?**Hmm.. mmhm

**ve gotten killed! And you would have if I hadn **

**A note? Mr. Peabody?**Yes Sherman?Ire alright Mr. Peabody.I am too

**He sat up, instantly getting a headache as he groaned in pain. He heard Mr. Peabody telling him to not get up, but he didn**Oh.. Right. Sherman, when you fell over your glasses broke, if that is what yout be seeing ** He asked, deciding that he didn**There is a, you might say, brain parasite that causes humans to forget anything they have known with their sane self. They don the guy I met, sick with this?No, I** Mr. Peabody looked away from him, since he felt himself pick up a growl. t much of a man I must say. Sherman, I am so sorry you had to go through that.**It

**Mr. Peabody turned to look at him, guilt filling his eyes almost like tears would. **

**Holy random fanfictions. You might be wondering, or or maybe or even and maybe, **

**Well, all I have to say isT EVEN KNOW. **

**FAN FIC FUN FACT **

**The admin wrote this whilst taking a bath and getting scratched up by her beloved feline! Also after a long act in Homestuck :o) *hOnKs FoR tHe HonK* **

**But just to say, realistically speaking, this is nothing besides a simple brain parasite such as the ones from Africa. Anyway, keep looking on here for the next part! Feedback please! Shipping will commence in some point in time! Bye.**


End file.
